wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Drasgar Emsworth
"I am Drasgar.'' Drasgar of Elwynn Forest,'' a Paladin," ―Drasgar, Paladin of Stormwind Drasgar or simply the "Paladin of Stormwind" was a Human male paladin that was born in the town of Goldshire in Elwynn Forest. Upon being born to his parents, soldiers in the Alliance, he would soon too be someone like that, except powerful. Around the age of nineteen, he was called by Varian Wrynn to be promoted to commander in the Alliance Army, while also attending a meeting with the Alliance Council. Accepting this request, Drasgar had traveled to the famous, powerful, and important Stormwind City where Wrynn would be waiting. It eventually just so now happened that he was promoted to General Drasgar. Drasgar was also in the Alliance Council literely. There are about thirteen others in the council including Gazy, Varian Wrynn, Genn Greymane, Aysa Cloudsinger, Jojo Ironbrow, Anduin Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, Jaina Proudmoore, Velen, Genn Greymane, Muradin Bronzebeard, and Mekkatorque. After a large meeting of fighting, it ended with a mad battle in Stormwind City, causing Varian to stupidly fall back to Teldrassil, Kalimdor. Varian had underestimated Drasgar and his friends, Gazy, Genn Greymane, and a few more. After disarming the Horde gunships, Varian had returned, congratulating everyone at the city. The city was rebuilt after any destruction, and it was safe. Drasgar participated in accompanying the Alliance in many other places including Westfall, Lakeshire, Duskwood, and Stranglethorn Vale. During his quests in the Cape of Stranglethorn, he participated in yet another large battle, the battle of Booty Bay. After that he traveled to the Western Plaguelands, participating in the First Battle of Andorhal. After a small loss, he continued gathering troops for the next battle. Minions of Sylvanas Windrunner turned out to be there, but Andorhal was luckily taken back. Meanwhile he traveled to the Eastern Plaguelands in search of a Death Knight kind. He though happened to find Gazy there, realizing it had been about five years since they last met. At this time Drasgar was twenty-four, and was nineteen during the Battle of Stormwind City. So about six years. And there had still been a war in Azeroth, against either the Scourge or the Horde. Though Drasgar began to wonder what would happen during the end of it. That time came when Catacylsm came. Deathwing the Destroyer. At the time Drasgar had adopted a new son with the name of Krasgard. And he too was a Paladin . . . a Paladin in training. So Krasgard would learn from his new, adoptive father Drasgar. He would learn the ways of a Human Paladin, also continuing the Paladinous Family Legacy. Biography Elwynn Forest "Elwynn Forest, I honestly don't want to see this lonely place too much." Drasgar started many adventures in Elwynn Forest once he was done with his Paladin training. He had been trained by Brother Sammuel, a Paladin about level thirty or so? Perhaps. But still, the adventures. He once had to capture Hogger, a Gnoll in which caused trouble throughout Elwynn Forest. It was harsh, hard, and it took maybe five minutes to fight him completely, until the troops came. Drasgar ducked from Hogger's swing of the axe, then coming back around. Drasgar this time had jumped, then using his skill 'Judgement' to bring down a giant golden hammer right on top of Hogger. And this time the Gnoll seemed knocked out, but got out of it. He then came charging at the Paladin, but Drasgar hesitated to do something. So eventually he simply moved out of the Gnolls way, allowing it to roll down the hill. Then a neigh of a Stormwind horse sounded. They were here. The knights, and a wizard. They gave Drasgar grats, and then ported to Stormwind City. Eventually after, Drasgar left for Westfall. Before crossing to Westfall over at Westbrook Garrison, he met a female Human named Skaitia. She said that she , the Human female that Drasgar met.]]was off to Gilneas, her home-city, for it was under attack by Scourge. Drasgar wished her good luck. Westfall "Um, I did not expect it to be so . . . dying here. Is it normal?" Westfall was very . . . dying in a certain way. Gnolls were everywhere. Murlocs too. Drasgar sighed, wanting to bring more life to this place. But all of Azeroth was dying. The Horde was destroying it. The Scourge too. Drasgar's first quest here was simply. He was to go meet with a ghost pirate at the edge of Westfall. He needed to help him fight a few Murlocs, and collect fish meat. Drasgar knew he could do this easy. He did. Westfall took two days to finish, then that is when he continued on to the Redridge Mountains; Lakeshire. With Quinalor. Redridge Mountains Drasgar met Quinalor on the bridge to Lakeshire, along with his father Degali. A Human Paladin, Human Hunter, and Dwarf Mage. It was some team. Drasgar was so excited to be here. .]] Once they got to Lakeshire, they spoke with the mayor of the city, saying they needed to hunt Murlocs right away. They were on an island behind a large mountain nearby, across the bridge. They accepted this mission, coming up on the Murlocs. They fought them, until they slayed lots of them, with only a few fleeing to better grounds, away from Redridge. Later they met Bravo Company. Quinalor had said it was an honor to be in their precense; for they were powerful. Zalgor, Quinalor's wolf, simply barked. Degali would've done the same. And Drasgar said it was nice to meet them. After bombing Orc camps and freeing prisoners, a battle came upon them. At this time they were all accompanied by another Paladin named Haladin. Here they were fighting with Bravo Company against Darkblaze. Bravo Company was all killed in this encounter, sadly. But Drasgar wore their ring always in rememberance of this tragedy. But he had faith that someone survived . . . Later he was told by the mayor Duskwood needed help. Duskwood Drasgar was in Duskwood a month. It was located just south of Elwynn Forest; his home country. He fought undead and things like that, which he hated very much. He was accompanied by his friends Quinalor and Zalgor most of the time, and he stayed at Darkshire. Unfortunately there was Scourge there. Worgen. Drasgar and Quinalor were both bit, temporaily a worgen, but Zalgor technically all ready was one. After a battle at Darkshire, the trio continued to Stranglethorn Vale. Stranglethorn Vale Stranglethorn Vale was a large jungle, and the the only country that was located south of Duskwood and Elwynn Forest, yet also the country farthest south in the Eastern Kingdoms. Northern Stranglethorn Northern Stranglethorn was Stranglethorn's northern part. Drasgar had to fight his way to southern part of the northern part, and had to enter the Cape of Stranglethorn eventually. The battle then came . . . had the lowest part in the Eastern Kingdoms. Booty Bay. The Cape of Stranglethorn It was more like a cape, yes, but Booty Bay was awesome. Goblins, tauren, human, nice ones, filled the place. Soon the Bloodsail Bucaneers attacked, and the real battle began. It was unfortunate that he was blown up in the lead ship of the fleet, saving Booty Bay, but luckily he survived. Then he moved onto the Western Plaguelands. The Tales of Deathwing "Guys, I start to think you fake this." In the Badlands, Eastern Kingdoms, Drasgar met a dwarf, an orc, and a gnome who were all crazy with stories. First the dwarf told him about how one day, he was minding his own buisness, when all of a sudden, Deathwind flew overhead. He decided to punch him in the face, so he went through the Dragon's Scar, punching elementals on the way, and punched Deathwind in the face while in his humanoid form. Then the gnome said he grew big, all the way to the clouds, and he searched them for Deathwing. He found him, and threw him all the way to Kalimdor. It was crazy of course, Kalimdor! Then the orc said he was with some hot ladies, and he chose the human to come with him on his motorcycle. He remember it could fly, and flew onto a mesa with Deathwing, but the dwarf came in and said he'd punch him in the face. So the story sadly wasn't finished, but ah well. It was obviously not true! The Outland The Outland . . . it was, a different world outside Azeroth. Surely no one would go there, but fortunately the Alliance has been there a while being commanded from Honor Hold. There had been Horde movement, just as the Hero's Call Board said. Drasgar accepted this quest and was off. Kitero flew through the storm of Hellfire Penninsula with Drasgar on him. They were first assigned to do jobs at Honor Hold, and other place such as Zangarmash. Apparently there was "less" Horde movement in Zangarmash, an amazon-like forest with giant mushrooms as trees. There were often some Horde, but nagas was a big matter. Drasgar soon left, returning to Azeroth with a flight master's liscense. And the real things that took place in Azeroth began. Return to Azeroth Drasgar soon returned to Azeroth. Once he bought a flight master's licsense, there was an urgent call from Alterac Valley. It was said the Stormpike had sent lots of the Alliance's best heroes. The problem was that the Frostwolf Clan lead by Drek'thar was there. Stormpike allowed the hero, Drasgar, to lead the attack as an "instance leader." Battle for Alterac (2013) "For glory and honor in the Alliance!" into the massacre.]] Alterac was located in northern Eastern Kingdoms in perhaps Hillsbrad Foothills. There had been a group of forty fighting against forty Horde heroes and reinforcements, like the Alliance had reinforcements. The meeting started off planning a plan, and they decided to start off and attack the Frostwolf Clan captain. Then they'd move on to Drek'thar, but they didn't think it'd go out so well. The battle began with rough Horde attacks, while the Alliance moved up to the Frostwolf captain, they killed him and were then pushed back by the Horde, and couldn't reach Drek'thar. Soon they were pushed back all the way to Dun'Baldar, causing them to make a huge massacre just outside Dun'Baldar. Thar's when they were forced to retreat with ''Vandalar Stormpike. The Assassin Sent to Capture '''Drasgar': "It appears my sword has been stolen." Varian Wrynn: "Your sword? Which one, the katana? I thought you got a new one." Drasgar: "Yes. I did. But this is a good sword, question is who?" Quinalor: "Well it just so now happens someone was spotted with a katana-like sword. He had white clothes and wore a grey hat. Just saying this was that night, and that night someone by the name Terman Likajack was killed that night. I suppose an assassin." Drasgar: "It has to be him." Drasgar went to speak with King Varian Wrynn and Quinalor about an incident on August 17, 2013. They found out there was some assassin with Drasgar's old katana, a powerful weapon he'd call Shredder. Drasgar was sent to find out who he was, and what he was doing. Drasgar started out with where the corpse was of a man named Terman Likajack, the victim of this assassin. He looked up above on the roof of the auction house building in the Trade District. Even with a clear view, the assassin was standing right there, or that's what the reporters said. Drasgar climbed to the top and saw that there was a muddy spot in the shape of a shoe. Question was, why was the assassin trying to kill Likajack, and succeeded? How'd he do it from up there? When he saw the corpse of Likajack the night before, it seemed he had a pin stuck to him. A . . . Horde pin. And no one knew? He must've been a Horde spy, and the assassin was trying to stop him. So obviously the assassin was a good man, despite the fact he didn't turn in Likajack. The corpse had a dagger in him. So maybe the assassin was a Rogue? Then why did he have Drasgar's katana? Soon, later that night at 10:34 he saw someone in white, walking the rooves of Stormwind. He chased after him. Once the assassin saw the Alliance general, he stopped as if he was a perfect Stormwind man. Drasgar asked who he was and why he killed Likajack. He answered he could not tell them who he was, but the reason he killed Likajack. He also said he was an assassin, to which Drasgar said he knew. He'd just call him the Assassin. The Assassin told Drasgar that Likajack was ''a Horde spy. He might've seemed like a neutral old goblin, but he was a Horde goblin. Drasgar thanked the Assassin for his help in trying to stop a spy, and that next something like that happened to report to either him, Varian, or any Alliance general. The Assassin said he'd try, and then Drasgar asked why he had his katana. The Assassin gave it back, saying that he took it from Drasgar to execute the victim of course. But why was there a dagger? And the Assassin didn't look like a Rogue. He could've been. The answer to the dagger was to weaken him, then when no one was looking, he came in and stabbed Likajack. Then he was off, with two daggers at his side. Maybe he was a Rogue? Drasgar reported this to Varian Wrynn, and Varian just sat on his throne next to Genn Greymane, and thought about this Assassin. Then he stood up and told Drasgar the next time something like this happens, or if they needed help with something big, the Assassin could come in to help. Come in to save the day. Perhaps the Assassin, could be a helpful man in the Alliance. Return to Alterac A month after the failure at Alterac Valley, they were called back. Vandalar Stormpike said they'd been pushing back the Frostwolf Clan successfully, and that everyone was able to return. They did so. When they got there, there had been a huge massacre, causing them to push them back to Frostwolf Keep. They made their way for Drek'thar in Frostwolf Keep, but made a stop in the Frostwolf Relief Area. They captured the towers and graveyards, and before that, Drasgar kept watch on the Eastern Frostwolf Tower. He saw that the Horde forces were coming back, trying to protect Drek'thar, but nothing would stop Drasgar. He would never yield. He fired a ballista, killing many of the troops, then the tower caught on fire, and he jumped off. Then they continued to Drek'thar to kill him once and for all. Or would they? They didn't. Drek'thar got away, but at least there was peace in Alterac Valley once and for all. War Against Arthas (2013) The Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate Bolvar Fordragon had informed Drasgar to stay put at the top of Fordragon Hold, but Drasgar insisted he'd fight till the death down at Angrathar the Wrathgate, the main entrance to Icecrown Citadel. They'd be fighting the Lich King for real. When the battle began, there were Scourge monsters coming out of the ground, giests and ghouls. Zombies basically. They charged at the Alliance forces, but they were wiped out, and eventually the wrathgate opened up, in which a tall, dark figure stepped out. Arthas, the Lich King. The Alliance forces readied there weapons as the Horde forces arrived. Dranosh Saurfang, the leader of the Horde forces, charged at the Lich King, in which with a single blow ''Frostmourne ''shattered the axe, struck him down, and he took his soul. Fordragon and Drasgar stood guard. Suddenly an explosion came out behind the Lich King, and Grand Apothecary Putress came out of nowhere with a number of catapults moving in from behind. Bolvar ordered his men to retreat, but it was too late when the catapults were then fired, the gas sucking the life out of everyone. Drasgar didn't know what to do. He held his breath, and the Lich King didn't seem to notice him crawling away, up back to Fordragon Hold. The Lich King just grinned and walked back into Icecrown Citadel. When Drasgar was out of the gas, he coughed and climbed up to the hold. All of a sudden, the dragons of the Wrymrest Accord, from Wrymrest Temple came in and set the gas on fire, causing it to extinugish. The Lich King escaped, as for Putress. But the catapults were fried, and Drasgar got away just barely. In dragonic, Queen Alexstrasza said: "''They must not know the Paladin's fate. Not yet." What fate? That was yet to find out . . . soon. The Skybreaker After visiting Dalaran, informing them of the death of Fordragon, and the big tragedy at the Wrathgate, Drasgar flew a copter to the Skybreaker, an Alliance cruiser that roamed Icecrown, guarding the place. At times it would have war with Ogrim's Hammer. When he got to the ship, he first talked to Captain Justin Bartlett, and then a familar and shadowy voice called out his name from outside. When he walked out he saw Thassarian, Drasgar's old friend, who was standing next to Lurid, another friend. Thassarian needed help with something, in which would've had to wait for a little while since Drasgar said he had other things to attend to, including helping Tirion Fordring at the Argent Vanguard, where there was a battle. After two battles, at the Argent Vanguard and Crusaders' Pinnacle. Soon Drasgar was off to do Thassarian's quest with Gazy, Kitero, and Frosty. When they got to their destination: the Shadow Vault, they had to take out the Ocular, basically a giant eye that used to be used by the Lich King. Once they destroyed it, they soon returned to Skybreaker ''to go down to the surface to help with the ground battle and air battle to get into Yhirmehem. Confrontation with Arthas dies in the arms of his father's spirit as Fordring looks on. ]]The time came. Tirion Fordring, Drasgar, and Gazy went to Icecrown Citadel with a group of about ten Argent Crusade soldiers to confront the Lich King, Arthas. First it was a huge battle, in which they all lost the Crusade soldiers, and Tirion, Drasgar, and Gazy surviving till the end. Tirion was frozen in block of ice, Gazy freeing him, while Drasgar distracted Arthas himself. Soon ''Frostmourne ''struck Drasgar down by flipping him over, and Gazy being hit by a blast, not killing him. But Tirion was free, and Arthas didn't even notice him; too busy on taking Drasgar's soul to turn him into a Death Knight like Gazy was. But Fordring used his sword, ''Ashbringer, to destroy Frostmourne, releasing all of its souls, as well as Arthas's, and they attack him. He died sort of peacefully, and afterward Tirion coronated the imprisoned Bolvar Fordragon, who was warped in the fires of the red dragonflight, making him the new Lich King. He put himself in a large block of ice, and would continue leading the Scourge in a what Drasgar supposed an unusual way. Cataclysm After many adventures in Northerend, Drasgar continued to other places. Moubt Hyjal, then Deepholm. After Deepholm he freshened up before heading to the Twilight Highlands. Once he did about half of that, he returned to Stormwind City with an urgent call from King Varian Wrynn and Admiral Jes-Tereth. They said something having to do with Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn. Mists of Pandaria Armor and Equipment Drasgar wore many phases of armor throughout the time of war from age eighteen and over. But his "most-used" armor was a golden kind. Its helmet included a golden eagle wings like thing, and the armor itself seemed like Stormwind armor, but golden. The helmet made his eyes glow blue when he put it on, causing him to have unbelievable power making him almost invulnerable. His chestplate was golden, and like the rest of his armor, was made of plate. It didn't seem to cover all of his chest, but you at least couldn't see his belly button. That's why for one: he wore a white linen shirt under it. For two, is that he wore a Tushi tabard, which really fit him. On his back he wore a Stormwind cape. His leggings were also golden, and plate. His boots were golden with a hinch of brown. Mostly golden, like all his gear, they could help him have better protection and speed. His gloves, which finished the set, allowed him to carry things easier. The set all let cooldowns lower by ten seconds, because some spells Drasgar used did involve a cooldown. Then there was his Stormwind sword and shield. The sword was a nice longsword, one handed. And his shield, the Aegis, as he called it, was a nice large shield slightly larger than a normal Stormwind shield. All of Drasgar's armor was amazing, but this golden armor really fit him. Especially as a Paladin! Personality and Traits Drasgar was a human male Paladin born to be a hero. As a Paladin starting at age nineteen, he made heroic events including a battle in Stormwind City, which was sa Horde attempt to take it. Unfortunately they were unlucky, and the Alliance won it back. Drasgar also had a family. The family tree started out with his parents, Festus and Lindara. Then that's when he was born, and little did he meet his younger sister, Merlanda. Then he was married to Skaitia, a worgen Rogue. Soon at one point he adopted a man named Krasgard who became a Paladin, and later a Hunter. Then Skaitia gave birth to a girl named Skynlia. Relationships Skaitia Skaitia was orginally a human female until she was bit by a worgen and eventually became one. She was now a .]]human/worgen female. She was also the wife of Drasgar, mother of Krasgard and Skynlia, as well as the mother-in-law of Karlea. She was also a Rogue. In human form she had long black hair sometimes curly, sometimes flat. She had whitish eyes and light skin. She wore many forms of leather gear, but sometimes often black with two daggers. Her boots were black, she sometimes wore a bandana or nothing, and her vest was nice and black. Her leggings, were so short you could see most of her legs themselves. As a worgen she had grey skin and large ears like the Big-Bad Wolf. She was a humanoid, like all worgen. She wore the same gear, but had actual leggings in this form since she didn't want most of her fur seen. She felt like it was her true form and main, and it felt good, but she didn't like it. At times she was the housekeeper of the Paladinous Mansion, and one time she had to watch Fabalo, another young worgen Rogue, for an entire week. Apparently the others went to Pandaria, Azeroth. Fabalo had been haiving hard times lately, and one time he got away, striking Skaitia down in the Cathedral of Light. She woke later to find out Fabalo was seen somewhere outside the city, with his mother. Skaitia also had two sisters: Uraena and Clarxa. Quinalor .]]Quinalor was a human male Hunter married to a woman named Rain, also the old innkeeper of the Gilded Rose in Stormwind City. His look included darkish but rather light skin and blonde flat hair in the form of Drasgar's except blonde. He used to have a blonde mustache and bear until he went to the Stormwind City barbor shop to get it cut off, and he didn't yet know if he wanted to grow it back. His gear (currently) included a Stormwind tabard and green mail armor. He wore a red linen shirt underneath all of this, kind of like Drasgar wore a white. He had a mail helmet like a normal knight would, along with mail armor of the color green, and et cetera. He had three pets. One: Zalgor. Zalgor was a wolf that Quinalor first got as a pet when he was young in Elwynn Forest, during a vacation, and eventually his family returned to Dun Morogh, where they lived. In Ironforge. Then when he was older he got two more pets to help in fight, like Zalgor. Two: Balo. Balo was a cat that was a fierce fighter when it came to war like this. Then finally: "Piggymiggy." An odd name, yes, but this was a war boar that was slow, but a huge kill. Krasgard Krasgard was the son of Drasgar, and at first a Paladin. Later he decided to become a Hunter, like Quinalor, who was .]]also his teacher in Hunter training. When Krasgard first became one, he was surprised that his first shot at a training dummy: right in between the eyes. He knew he had a good destiny. He sometimes used Paladin powers, when he was surrounded and such, but he knew he'd always have a friend to help, Quinalor and his pets: Zalgor, Balo, and Piggymiggy. He also had many more including family. Skynlia Skynlia was mainly a human/worgen hybrid Priest. But she often took the form of just a worgen, or just a human. Human usually. In human form she had long dark brown hair with shimmering eyes. She had light skin and she often wore blue and white robes. When she got very mad, she would either change form into a worgen, or something else. Her robes could turn red and black, and her hair would be black. But this rarely happened. In worgen form she looked almost like her mother, except her hair was longer, and her skin, mainly fur, was lighter. Skynlia also had some destiny including other things that were yet to be decided. Jeck Jeck was a Stormwind guard that Drasgar met when he first became famous. This guard was very much into .]]coffee, and looked just about the same as all other knights. He died during a battle in Stormwind City when an orc slaughtered him. The sword and shield Drasgar currently used were Jeck's. Merlanda Merlanda was the sister of Drasgar, as well as a human Mage. She wore certain gear at different times, but when she wasn't on duty, so off duty, which she usually was, she'd wear a purple dress and hold her giant Peacebringer's staff just in case of an attack. Parents Drasgar had two parents. His father was a man named Festus. His mother was a woman named Lindara. They were both knights that went on patrols throughout Elwynn Forest. Festus was a man with short brown hair and light skin who wore Stormwind robes, and the other, Lindara, had long brown hair, who also wore Stormwind robes. Their robes strangely looked more like armor, but it didn't matter. They both cared for Drasgar and Merlanda. Appearances World of Warcraft (First appearance) ''World of Warcraft Adventure Wiki '' Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Male Category:Stormwind Category:Alliance